ENG, Good and Bad
by xYelloww
Summary: 12  GW**M** GT* SX* HG/DM ..How do you tell someone that he was in a magic-coma for two months. That the war was fought without him.
1. Chapter 1

The World & 'characters belong to JK Rowling..  
>The one that came into my life on the right moment.<br>She added Magic, sparkles and Love when I needed it so much..  
>Because of that,<br>My Ode to HP.  
>*bows*<br>Proudly, I present you:

Good and Bad. Final Battle.  
>12+ GW**M** GT* SX* HGDM How do you tell someone that he was in a magic-coma for two months. That the war was fought without him.

This story is betaread by Anadria from Wizardzone.  
>I want to thank her for the incredible work she has done!<br>-This is A re-writed story, Version one is quick-writen and in dutch, uploaded too.  
>I hope you like the story, so relax, sit back and read it, .. if you want..<p>

[1/3]

"Where am I? Hello? Is anybody there?" Nobody answered his question. He groped around but couldn't see anything. It was too dark. He searched the pockets of his robe, but couldn't find his wand. He tried to walk using his hands as eyes. He felt a wall, felt the texture of wallpaper. While walking he held the wall with one hand to guide him. Then he bumped into something. It blocked his way. He wanted to know what it was so he felt using just one hand because the other hand was still touching the wall. He recognised the shape. It was a bed. Again he cried out for help. "Hello? Can anybody hear me?"  
>He panicked. He wanted to run but he couldn't. The room was pitch-black. He saw completely nothing. He couldn't even see his own hand right in front of his face. He wanted to shout for help again, very loud this time. He just wanted to scream, but he didn't get the chance because he was interrupted by some noise.<br>The door opened and light came into the room he was standing in. The black hole where he was standing turned into a regular girly bedroom. Confused by the enormous abundance of light he blinked a couple of times, then looked at the doorway.  
>Someone was standing over there with crossed arms. Slowly, he moved and walked towards the person at the door. Then he saw it was a woman. She was thin, nicely dressed in a red robe. He was sure he didn't know her. His mind was going a thousand miles an hour.<br>"Who are you?" It sounded as if he was somewhat in panic. "Where am I?" he asked. The woman waited to answer the questions and looked like she was thinking. He went to her and stood straight in front of her looking very serious. At that point, when he was standing right in front of her and ,expressing all the anger he felt, he repeated his questions. If words or faces could have killed people, she would have been dead by now.  
>The woman only said he needed to relax, but still didn't answer his questions. He clicked his tongue and tapped his feet. "I'm waiting." She look at him, annoyed, like she didn't care, taking a moment to think. Then she responded somewhat irritated: "Yes, I can see that. Come on, follow me."<br>The woman walked towards the staircase leading him downstairs. They ended up in her living room, full of bright colours and nice girly stuff. The woman sat down on the couch, a beautiful yellow one. He stood in the room, uncertain and confused about what to do now. She pointed to an orange chair near the couch. When he sat down he asked his questions again, nicely, without anger this time. "Will you no tell me who you are and where I am?"  
>The next thing she said wasn't exactly what he had wanted to hear. She said: "No," and shook her head. "Do you want something to drink?"<br>He nodded: "Yes please." She took her wand and without saying a thing she summoned two glasses and a bottle of fairy wine which she landed nicely on the table. He watched, waited and then asked rather angrily: "Why not? Who are you?"  
>He was getting mad, she could hear it in his voice, but he kept his outward calmness. "Tell me, speak up."<br>He really wanted to know where he was right now, what the reason for him to be here was and how he got to this place. Instead of answering his question she asked the same thing: "Who are you?"  
>Catty he said: "None of your business."<br>A silence fell between them. He didn't allow the conversation to come to a standstill, so he spoke again because she didn't look like she was going to.  
>"I asked you the same question first," he said smugly.<br>She looked at him: "Tell me your name so I know what to tell you. Then, I will tell you everything I know." She didn't reply friendly, but she didn't care. She was waiting for two persons and she needed to know which one was sitting in her chair.  
>His anger somewhat faded and he gave her a surprised look. That was not what he had expected her to say. He hesitated. Should he say who he was? Telling her who he was would make him vulnerable. She saw his hesitation but didn't respond to it. She didn't have any reason to. He couldn't do anything to her.<br>After a minute of five he just screamed, madly, but not loud. It was more like a soft noise. Anger reverberated in his voice.  
>She overheard, like she thought he had made a choice? He wasn't going to tell her his name. "Tell me who you are now."<br>"Tell me where I am." He folded his hands. "Right now. I command you!" He looked mad, but his body showed calmness. She didn't reply, just looked at him stunned. He had hurt her feelings.  
>"Why are you so unbearable?" he asked angrily. In his voice a tone from years ago sounded through. She heard it and responded only by looking the other way to avoid eye contact.<br>"You do not have to tell me who you are." Her voice was almost a whisper. It sounded soft, broken and a little bit sad. She had known that this day was coming. Why had she only now realised it was him? She already knew who he was. He knew her too. He might have forgotten her, maybe because it was so long ago. Perhaps because she had erased him from her memory. Apparently, deleting him from her memory hadn't been a success, because she still knew who he was.  
>He looked at her, surprised, his mouth opened. "You already know who I am? Then why do you ask me?" he asked it slowly, while thinking. Again, he didn't get any answer. He was thinking while looking to the woman in front of him. She hadn't looked at him, kept looking away from him. That brown hair he saw was vaguely familiar. He wished he could connect it to one specific memory. He shifted, away from the chair to the couch to sit next to the woman.<br>Hesitating, he asked: "Do I know you? Do I need to know you?"  
>For a brief moment it was silent. He was waiting for her to answer this time. Finally, she turned towards him, looking at him. She looked sad, trying hard not to cry.<br>She answered with a broken, soft whisper: "Yes Draco Malfoy, you do need to know me. Surprised for hearing his name out of her mouth he looked at her. She took a deep breath. "It's me, Hermione Granger."

Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

The World & 'characters belong to JK Rowling..  
>The one that came into my life on the right moment.<br>She added Magic, sparkles and Love when I needed it so much..  
>Because of that,<br>My Ode to HP.  
>*bows*<br>Proudly, I present you:

Good and Bad. Final Battle.  
>12+ GW**M** GT* SX* HGDM How do you tell someone that he was in a magic-coma for two months. That the war was fought without him.

This story is betaread by Anadria from Wizardzone.  
>I want to thank her for the incredible work she has done!<br>-This is A re-writed story, Version one is quick-writen and in dutch, uploaded too.  
>I hope you like the story, so relax, sit back and read it, .. if you want.. And please review!<p>

Part [2/3]

The next morning she woke up in her bed. Yesterday, after telling her name, she had ran upstairs to her bedroom. She hadn't been downstairs since. She was ashamed of herself, confused, scared of the things that were going to happen. Her head was filled with the task a member of the Order of the Phoenix had given her. The task was called Draco. Before she had ran up to her room, she had told Draco to sit down and stay there. She had said that she would be right back. But in her room, once she had lain down on her bed, she had forgotten all about it and she had stayed upstairs. In her room, she had thought about what the Order had asked her to do, what a cruel story she must tell. All night long she cried about it, dreamed about it and now she woke up with it.  
>She was thinking about nothing else but her task and all that she must do. She knew this would happen, that Draco would come back into her life. She had hoped that it wouldn't happen, that they had send him to someone else. She cursed to herself for being a member of the Order of the Phoenix. No<strong>,<strong> she was screwed. She had to explain Draco everything.  
>She cleared her thoughts. She washed herself and got dressed before she walked out of her room and boldly walked into the guests room expecting to find a well-rested and refreshed Draco there.<br>He wasn't there. She turned around and left the room. She walked down over the sunlit stairs and found her way to the living room with her eyes closed.  
>Once she walked into her living room her face flushed. The green curtains of her big windows were opened, the glasses from last evening still standing on the table, untouched.<br>She had told Draco to sit down, to wait. He had taken her words literally. She felt guilty.  
>He was asleep. He was lying down, half on half off the couch, deep asleep. His cloak he had used as a blanket. She turned back trying not to make any noise. She walked to the kitchen, quickly, but gently. She used her wand, said a few spells. Coffee was put on, bread was toasted in the toaster and some eggs were broken in a frying pan. After a minute or two, she had finished making a simple breakfast. She picked up the breakfast using a spell, bringing it to the living room. The breakfast ended up on a little table near the couch. Then, she walked to the couch. "Draco… Draco… Wake up." She said it softly and calmly, in his ear.<br>He mumbled something. She shook him back and forth, saying his name a couple of times. She stood next to him, hanging over him, waiting for a response.  
>He woke up and tried to turn, but he couldn't. Hermione was in his way. He fell off the couch taking her with him in his fall. He was expecting to fall down hard, but surprisingly he landed softly right on top of Hermione.<br>Draco froze for a moment. He really didn't know what had happened, but he realised then that he needed to get up.  
>Draco quickly climbed off of her. Blushing, he sat back on the couch again. Draco brushed a strand of his blonde hair aside, embarrassed and with a red blush all over his face. Ashamed he helped her to stand up.<br>Hermione didn't know what to say. She also had a blush on her face. She walked to the little, wooden table on which the food she had made was standing, pretending as if nothing had happened. The breakfast was only for Draco Malfoy, not for her. She thought she couldn't get anything down her throat, too nervous for the conversation with Draco.  
>"Sorry Hermione. That was not the intent. I tried to sit properly." Draco said,his head bowed, not daring to look her in the eyes.<br>Hermione replied: "It doesn't matter. It was because I was standing in your way. You were sleeping." Again, she felt ashamed. It was her fault he had slept on the couch instead of in a warm bed with fluffy blankets. Draco said nothing, just nodded his head. She gave him breakfast. "For you," she said kindly, her mind about him totally changed, she thought.  
>Hermione looked at her stuff, avoiding eye contact with Draco. She waited until he had finished. She was impatient. Nervous. But she still didn't say anything. The atmosphere was tense.<br>Draco ate slowly, thinking about a lot of things. What he did was right. He had followed her orders. He hadn't gotten off the couch. He had respected her privacy. He wasn't the bully from school anymore. He had changed. She didn't know him. Not like he was right now, how miserable the last few years had been. Everything he was forced to do. His entire body wanted to go back in time, to make everything he had done right.  
>"Look at me now," he whispered while eating. Hermione didn't hear. He tried to clear his thoughts, but couldn't. He was forced to be a Death Eater who was on the ran for the wanted Death Eaters. Probably getting killed any of these days. He was a Good one on the Bad side. Forced by his evil, dumb-ass father. It must be done to keep the honour of his family. He could think about it as much as he wanted, but it was never going to change.<br>He was thinking about what Hermione was going to tell him. Would it be about the Death Eaters? Maybe bad things, maybe good things.  
>Draco put his fork down. He had finished eating.<br>Hermione used a spell to bring the breakfast back to the kitchen. She followed it to the kitchen. She knew the time to tell Draco everything had come. But it was so much, way too much, horrible things she had to tell. Draco would never be the same after this conversation, she thought. She was standing in the kitchen. She pulled a piece of parchment from her robe. She quickly read the mix of scribbled words that was written on it: Order of the Phoenix, Malfoy Mannor, Aurors and his parents, Dumbledore, Fire, Azkaban, Her house. Somewhere at the bottom a little note was scribbled. Crossed out twice. Rewritten lower down and then crossed out a third time. Underneath it in bold capital letters was written: Personal things!  
>She crumpled the note, then threw it away in the trashcan. She took a deep breath, let the air escape slowly. She turned and walked out of the kitchen with two glasses of water and quickly she got back to the living room.<br>She had expected that Draco would be sitting there, waiting for her already, probably full of questions. That he was waiting there for her to answer his questions, to tell him her side of the story, of everything that had happened during the last two months.  
>She put the glasses on her big coffee table. She had been staring at the floor, didn't look up.<br>Moments later she lifted her head. Just as she stood in the middle of the living room. She glanced around. "Where is he?" she thought. Draco Malfoy wasn't in the room anymore, nowhere in sight.  
>She sighed defeatedly. She walked to the yellow couch and sat down. A wave of panic washed over her. Her hands shot to her hair, making a mess of her nicely combed hair. "Oh bloody hell, why right now?" <em>What now<em>? she thought. She sat down and just when she wanted to get up a click by the door caught her attention. The handle went down. She got up and stood still while the door slowly opened. The light blond boy walked in again.  
>"Where were you?" she immediately asked, rude and hateful, her tone just like the old times. She had changed much, on the inside as well as the outside. Her hatred for him was still alive. Again with this blush on his face. He knew she hated him. He heard it in her voice, the way she reacted to him. He couldn't blame her.<br>He replied calmly. "Just looking for the toilet and used it." He smiled at her. She crossed her arms. "Oh, and I succeeded." He giggled. "By the way, very nice those pink floral decorations in your bathroom," he then said.  
>She smiled: "Glad to hear." She was trying to be nice, but hate sounded through in her voice.<br>First he nodded, then he said affmirmatively: "I like it."  
>He walked to the couch casually. He sat down and pulled Hermione down with him and told her to relax. They did so on the couch. Now she sat beside him, smiling nervously at him. She did know what to do, but not how to begin. She didn't have long to think about what she should say first. Draco interrupted the train of her thoughts. He said her name, asking for attention. "SO, Hermione…" he began in his well-known Slytherin tone. "Will you now tell me where I am?" He finished, almost begging.<br>She stared at him and the answer came: "Yes Draco, I will tell you." She took a deep breath and let the air escape slowly. "This place, this house is located at the edge of a little town called Godric's Hollow. A little further on in this town is where Harry's parents lived when they were alive. Harry lives in a newly built home next to the old home of his family. It is still a ruin, just not visible to Muggles. But that's not his only house, you will discover."  
>Quietly she took a breath. Draco glanced at her in a strange way. "Er, okay… But how did I get here?" he asked quietly. But he was impatient, he needed more information.<br>She knew she now had to begin her story. "Draco, at your home there were aurors, they invaded. They got a hint from a member of the Order. He told them that your parents were being tortured at Malfoy Manor. They went to take a look at the house and discovered that the remaining Death Eaters had locked up your parents because they thought your parents were at Dumbledore's side. They thought they were no longer loyal to the Lord and that your parents were spying for us. The remaining Death Eaters wanted to work of the Lord to continue, to still try to rule over the wizarding community."  
>Draco nodded. He did not understand much. His parents on the right side, being good? Even spying? That could never be.<br>Hermione didn't go on so he asked: "But know I still don't know how I got here." He expected an answer, but he didn't get one. Instead, she asked him a question. "What's the last thing you remember.  
>There was a serene atmosphere between the two of them. She just thought it was difficult to call it like that. She didn't want to be the person to tell him all this. In her head she was freaking out. She didn't want to be the person that was going to ruin his life, to let everything burst into shatters leaving nothing behind. She saw that Draco was deep in thought.<br>He remembered that he was in his bedroom. He sat at his desk. He couldn't tell what he was doing. He expressed his thoughts out loud.  
>"You were paralysed by the Death Eaters and held in the cellars of Malfoy Manor for about one week before we came and set you free. The aurors have done their very best to find every Death Eater and to kill them or arrest them. Unfortunately, there were too many Death Eaters and the other aurors were paralysed and held in the cellars of your home, just like you were. Many people got hurt, arrested or died that day. They were able to set you free, but the battle wasn't over so they kept you safe. After the entire battle they send you here, to me, to explain you everything."<br>Draco's mouth dropped open. He felt he didn't want to know, but asked anyway. "What happened then? What about keeping me safe?" This was confusing. "What about my parents?"


	3. Chapter 3

The World & 'characters belong to JK Rowling..  
>The one that came into my life on the right moment.<br>She added Magic, sparkles and Love when I needed it so much..  
>Because of that, My Ode to HP.<br>*bows*  
>Proudly, I present you:<p>

Good and Bad. Final Battle.  
>12+ GW**M** GT* SX* HGDM  
>How do you tell someone that he was in a magic-coma for two months. That the war was fought without him.<p>

This story is betaread by Anadria from Wizardzone.  
>I want to thank her for the incredible work she has done!<br>-This is A re-writed story, Version one is quick-writen and in dutch, uploaded too.  
>I hope you like the story, so relax, sit back and read it, .. if you want.. And please review!<p>

[3/3]

"The battle between Good and Bad wasn't over. I told you that. Your parents were still in the basement, paralysed, as were a few aurors. We didn't get any chance to rescue them." Hermione didn't know what she was watching at nor whom she was speaking to. Draco grimaced. She took a deep breath before she wanted to continue, but Draco spoke first. "So, I'm still alive and my parents are still there?" He looked at Hermione. _How could this be possible in the first place?_ he thought.  
>Hermione replied quietly. This was the point that was going to break him into a thousand pieces. "No Draco, you didn't listen very well. We have gone back. After the second time we were there a big fire had burnt down the whole place with everybody in it, including your family. We didn't know until we saw. Malfoy Manor was burned down to the ground. Then, a lot of things happened. They kept you in a magic coma for your own sake. It happened two months ago. It wasn't safe for you to be awake."<br>He looked at her, confused. Then he looked angry and started yelling: "Why is that? Who did that? Where have I been all that time?"  
>When Hermione tried to beat her nerves, she tried to be nice and calm. She wasn't angry. It was so hard. And Draco did still yell at her, being mad. She had explained to her best ability. He understood or didn't.<br>"It was too dangerous for you! They did that to save you. Why were you in a magic coma? Because it was too dangerous for you. The Death Eaters killed everyone to get to you. You were number one on their list of most-wanted persons. Every good soul in the wizarding world risked their lives for you, too save the world from going down." She quickly caught her breath but continued. She was yelling, angrily, full of hate, sadness all over her face. "One of the aurors put a magic coma spell on you. Where have you been held? In a hospital for Muggles, with special protection by me and a few other people, Harry most of the time, if you really need to know. He was worried about you."  
>Draco's face twisted when he heard Harry's name. He had been friends with Harry for almost a year now, in secret, but they were friends. Hermoine had enough reasons to be mad and it made him feel guilty.<br>"We did our best to ensure a happy outcome**.** We fought so many Death Eaters to save you, to save the other people that were in danger. The war is fought! Do you understand that? They wanted to kill you and everybody with you, Draco!"  
>Draco felt the anger leaving his body, making place for sadness. She didn't say it out loud but he felt it was coming. His body turned cold, icy, as if he had already heard. Dazed, he listened to Hermione. "By the second time we went in, Dumbledore was with us. The aurors, your parents… They were all already killed. We think the fire killed them. The whole thing was a trap for us. Voldemort was waiting for Harry Potter to show up. Harry came and a terrible fight happened. Draco, we fought for our lifes, won the fight but except for a few people, I lost everybody I loved in my life and so many other people lost too many beloved ones." She jumped up. "And then after everything you did to me, they put it all on top of me." She yelled: "I had to tell you. Do you have any idea how hard that it? You have bullied me for seven years!" Hermione was fighting against her tears, but couldn't win. They found the way out to her face, running down. "Seven years made into hell. You did that Draco. Now I'm all alone. Ron is gone. I'm facing you again, telling you what you need to know. Any idea how I've been feeling since I know that I'm the one who has to do that?"<br>Draco sat there with a sad face, nearly crying, his head bent. He didn't dare to look at the young woman yelling at him. All he did was listening to what she said. He carefully stored her words in his memory.  
>Hermione wiped the tears from her face and dropped onto the couch, next to Draco. She sat there, lifeless, looking at Draco who had tears on his face and was staring out the window. A silence of thinking rushed between them.<br>Draco was the first to speak, breaking the endless silence and silent tears from him, from her. "And now… What day are we?"  
>She coughed, cleared her throat. "The third of May," it sounded softly. "Since yesterday the war is finally over. We are all safe. Damaged for life, but safe. No more Death Eaters around."<br>Draco turned and looked at Hermione. He wiped away a single tear that had escaped his eye. Gently, with one hand, he lifted her face precisely so that they faced each other and her pretty brown eyes met his mysterious grey eyes. "I'm sorry," he whispered.  
>She could see in his beautiful eyes that he meant every word he said. Big sad eyes, full of pain. Gray, nice eyes that weren't cold anymore.<br>"It's okay Draco," she answered. "It was wrong of me to yell at you."  
>"No! No, It's okay. I deserved it." Then they smiled. Draco took away his hand and stroked her cheek. Then he got up. "I need to go to the bathroom again."<br>She nodded. "You know the way, don't you?"  
>The moment Draco had left the room she got up and walked to the phone. "Harry, I've told him everything. He is coming your way." She put the phone down again. She sat down on her yellow couch again, waiting for Draco to return. When he came in she asked him to follow her.<br>"Where will we go?" He asked Hermione, walking up the steps.  
>"Not where we are going, but where you are going," she replied.<br>"What do you mean?"  
>She replied when she stood in front of the fireplace on the first floor. "I don't know what you will do. Just follow my instructions. I want to ask you to leave right now and go to Grimmauld Place. Harry is there. He will be waiting for you. Also, he will answer the rest of your questions. And Draco, I warn you. Harry is one of the few people I have left. He has lost even more beloved ones than you can imagine so be kind to him or I will kill you myself. By the way, Harry has your wand."<br>Draco opened his mouth, wanted to say something, but he didn't know what. Two of the most important months in the wizarding world had gone by without him, he didn't even know they had happened. _Shall he tell her he known Harry very well? Obviously she didn't know._  
>Hermione took a step towards him and closed his mouth for him. "Nice to meet you, Draco. I'm glad to discover that you can be friendly. Maybe goodbye." She said it as she took a step back because of her sudden action. You could see a little blush on her face.<br>However, Draco grabbed her hand firmly. He pulled her back and gave her a hug. A little kiss from Draco on her cheek made her blush. When he let her go, he had a red blush on his face, but was smiling attractively. He dared not look at her and stared at the flames wondering what the future would bring. Hermione picked up the jar with green ashes as fast as she could. She said goodbye another time and Draco threw the ash into the flames. Quickly he gave her another kiss on the other cheek and stepped into the green flames.  
>"Number twelve, Grimmauld Place.," she said, holding a piece of old, wrinkled parchment under his nose: "Read it." <em>Shall he tell her he aready known the adress? <em>His eyes flashed across the parchment. Then, she put the parchment back into her pocket. She saw him standing, heard him whisper another sorry.  
>Then he clearly spoke: "Number twelve, Grimmauld Place."<br>Just before he turned away she spoke to Draco for a last time. "Maybe goodbye**, **I hope," she whispered, loving words, the last things he heard. Then he was gone, leaving Hermione all alone, waiting for someone else to arrive.

THE END


End file.
